A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Carol
by Ash5150
Summary: Just as the title says. Me and my friends are going to do a cosplay soon and this is our script. Please tell me what you think about.


A Kingdom Hearts Christmas Carol

Zexion-Ebenezer Scrooge

Riku-Bob Cratchit

Sora-Tiny Tim

Axel-Jacob Marley

Demyx-The Ghost of Christmas Past

Xigbar-The Ghost of Christmas Present

Hooded Figure-The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

**Act 1 Scene 1**

(Pan of neighborhood and stop at Zexion's office (Garage). Close up of swinging sign with Zexion and Axel on it with Axel being x-ed out. Inside Zexion stands over his worker, Riku, who is shivering because of the cold. Suddenly, Zexion's nephew Fred busts through the door in a happy manner.)

Fred: Merry Christmas Zexion!

(Zexion just growls)

Fred: Oh come on uncle. It's the holidays.

Zexion: Bah humbug!

Fred: (huff) Well, will you at lest come to Mary's and my Christmas party?

Zexion: You ask me every year and the answer is still the same. NO!!!

Fred: (down hearted) OK, at least I tried. (waves) Merry Christmas Riku.

Riku: Merry Christmas Fred.

(Zexion glares at Riku and Fred leaves. Riku starts writing again. Two portly men enter the office and walk up to Zexion.)

Man 1: Ahh, Mr. Zexion.

Zexion: What do you want?

Man 2: Well, you see sir, it is Christmas time...

Man 1: And with it being the season of giving and all...

Man 2: We were wondering if you'd make a donation to a charity for orphans?

(Man 1 holds out a bag with money sign on it. Zexion looks at the bag than up to the men.)

Zexion: Prisons and workhouses are the only charities I am willing to support. Now good day to you both.

(The men leave mumbling about how much of a scrooge Zexion is. He returns to his desk and begins to count out his money. Riku timidly walks up to his boss.)

Riku: Umm, Mr. Zexion...

(Zexion looks up from his counting as a stack of coins fall over.)

Zexion: Yes Riku. What is it. Come on, spit it out.

Riku:(wringing his hands) Well, I was wondering. With it being Christmas Eve and all, I just thought that I could possibly have the day off tomorrow to spend with my family...

(Zexion stands up in anger.)

Zexion: What good is Christmas, that it should shut down business?

Riku: But sir, my little brother Sora is terribly ill, and the doctors say that this may be his last Christmas.

(Zexion grumbles and lets out and irritated sigh.)

Zexion: Fine! You can have the day, but you be here the day after, and an hour earlier than usual!

Riku: (happy now) Oh, bless you sir. Thank you, thank you. (he grabs his coat and hat and rushes out the door. Zexion goes back to counting and then fade to black.)

**Act 1 Scene 2**

(Zexion returns to his home bundled against the harsh winter night. And he pulls out his key to unlock the door, the door knob/knocker morphs in the face of his dead business partner, Axel. Zexion shakes his head and looks back at the knob again too see that it was back to normal.)

Zexion: Just a trick of the light. That's all it was.

(He proceeds into the house slamming the door behind him. A cold, ghostly wind whistles through the night and Zexion rushes to his room and locks the door behind him. He trows on a nightgown and plops into a chair and begins toe eat his gruel. Suddenly, the photos he has turn into photos of Alex, bells ring, and footsteps sound on the stairs. Axel materializes through the door wrapped in chains. Zexion screams in startled surprise and jumps behind his chair in fear.

Zexion: What's going on? What was in that gruel. Ugh, food poisoning. That's it, just a bit of food poisoning.

Axel: Silence Zexion. It is truly me, your partner Axel. I have been bound the world by my greed since my death and have not been able to rest for the past 7 years. I appear to you tonight tonight so I can warn you. Unless you _want _to suffer the same fate as me, you must change your selfish ways. You will be visited by 3 ghost tonight. I heed you, listen to their advices or suffer a life of slavery to these chains.

(He steps backwards and begins to fade away. Zexion stumbles to his bed shakily and falls asleep.

**Act 2 scene 1**

(A bell tolls midnight and Demyx appears in the room with a clipboard in his hands. Zexion sits up and pulls the covers to his chin.)

Zexion: Wh...Who are you.

Demyx: I'm Demyx. AKA-The Ghost of Christmas Past.

(He holds out his hand but Zexion stares blankly at him. Demyx pulls his hand back and starts flipping through his papers.)

Demyx: Ugh, and you must be...ahh, here we are, Zexion. Oooh. Ummm. Well, seems like I got my work cut out for me here.

Zexion: What are you doing in my house. I demand you leave this instant.

Demyx: (wagging his index finger) ahahah. Can't do that. You see, I sent here to show you the man that you once were so you can understand how drastically you life has changed. Now come on. We got a lot of work to do, so out of the bed.

(Zexion stands up and slips on a pair of fuzzy slippers. Demyx holds out his hand and Zexion looks at it then up at Demyx.)

Demyx: Well come on, we don't have all night.

Zexion: What?

Demyx: You have to hold my hand so I can teleport us to the past, duh.

Zexion: Oh this is ridiculous. Your not a ghost and you can't teleport people. All you are is a no good thief and house burglar.

(Demyx grabs a hold of Zexion's hand and teleports them out of the room. They re-appear outside of a party.)

Zexion: Huh? How did you do that. (He peers into the window and sees a party going on.) What's this?

Demyx: A Christmas party, hosted by your old boss, Fezziwig. And look right there.

(Demyx points towards the window. Inside, a young Zexion stands with a beautiful girl in tears.)

Larxene: You aren't the man that I once knew Zexion.

Zexion: What do you mean Larxene?

Larxene: Your heart has been consumed by greed, and I no longer have a place in it. (she drops a ring in his hand.) Good bye Zexion. (She runs off crying. Adult Zexion begins to shiver in despair.)

Zexion: Please Demyx. Take me away from these horrid images. Please, I can't take it anymore. (The scene fades to black and suddenly changes to Zexion's bedroom. Zexion, who is in his bed sits up with fright.)

Zexion: Just a dream (he pants) It was all just a dream. (he lays back down and falls asleep.)

**Act 2 scene 2**

(A bell tolls 1 and Zexion sits up in mid-snore. He sits and waits for the second spirit to arrive, but he doesn't come. Finally, he hears talking in the other room and goes to investigate. He walks into the kitchen to see Xigbar sitting at the table with a feast spread before him.)

Zexion: Uh, hi. And you would be The Ghost of...

Xigbar: Christmas Present. That's right. Well Zexion, theres something I want to show you, so grab onto my robe so we can be on our way.

(He stood up and Zexion rushed over to him and grasped his robe and they and the feast disappeared. They teleport to the inside of Riku and Sora's poorly taken care of home. Riku enters the room with a meager plate of food. Sora limped into the room and sat at the table next to bowed their heads and payed.)

Sora: And bless Mr. Zexion. (Riku ruffled Sora's hair and smiled.)

Riku: You're too nice for your own good Sora.

(Back outside.)

Zexion: Well, will Sora be OK?

Xigbar: Given the current conditions in the house, there will inevitably be an empty chair at next year's Christmas dinner. (Zigbar fades away leaving Zexion looking through the window by himself. The hand of a hooded figure is placed on his shoulder. Zexion turned around and fell to his knees.)

Zexion: Are you The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come? (The spirit keeps silent.) Please, share your lesson with, so that I may avoid the same fate as Axel.

(The figure points to the window and Zexion turns to see Riku sitting at an empty table crying into his arms, the room now dark and empty. Zexion shakes his head in disbelief.)

Zexion: No, not Sora.

(The figure walks off and the scene changes to an empty graveyard and he points to a tombstone. Zexion kneels before the marker and begins to tremble with as the stone is inscribed with his name. He launches himself backwards and grabs onto the spirit's robes.)

Zexion: Please spirit. Get rid of these horrid images. I swear to honor Christmas from deep within my heart and to live by the lessons that I have learned everyday. Just please, make it all go away. (The spirit denigrates and the robe falls down and Zexion finds himself in his bed once again.)

**Act 3 Scene 1**

(On Christmas morning, Zexion dances around his room getting ready and shouting Merry Christmas. He rushes outside and runs to the first boy he sees.)

Zexion: Oi, boy. Here, (hands boy a bag of money) I want you to go by the biggest turkey you can find and deliver it to Riku Cratchit's house. (the boy nods and runs off to do his task. Zexion continues walking and comes across one of the men collecting for charity.)

Zexion: Oh, my dear sir. Please forgive my rudeness the other day. I would like to make it up to you by donating a large sum to the orphanage. (hands the man money)

Man 1: Oh sir, this so kind. Thank you, thank you. (The man rushes off. Zexion smiles and keeps walking. Cross dissolve to Zexion sitting in his office. Riku walks in and pretends to be angry.)

Zexion: Riku!!! You were supposed to be here 18 and a half minutes ago. This is the last straw Riku.

Riku: No, I'm so sorry Mr. Zexion. Please don't fire me. What about Sora? (Zexion looks at him angerly and then starts laughing.)

Zexion: Riku, it's time you deserved yourself a raise, and I'm going to help you and your brother. (Riku looks bewildered and shocked but starts smiling and grabs Zexion's hand.)

Riku: Thank you so much Mr. Zexion. Thank you so much.

(Then scene changes to one year later as Zexion, Riku, and Sora are seated at a bountiful feast laughing and talking. Zexion reaches over and ruffles Sora's hair. Sora, turns in his chair facing the camera.)

Sora: God bless us, every one!

(Fade out and roll credits.)


End file.
